Une nouvelle ère
by Elen412
Summary: Durant la bataille finale,Hermione perd l'être le plus cher à son coeur.Elle s'effondre de douleur.Seulement,elle se réveille en 1943,lors de la septième année de l'être qu'elle hait le plus au monde:Tom Elvis Jédusor.Parviendra-t-elle à pardonner et à aimer de nouveau ou bien succombera-t-elle à la vengeance?


**Coucou tout le monde!J'avais déjà posté cette fiction mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses fautes et j'ai décidé de la retiré.Maintenant qu'elles sont toutes corrigées(enfin,je l'espère)je la reposte!Alors voilà,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez de me laisser une petite review^^**

_N'affronte jamais quelqu'un que tu détestes car tu finiras par l'aimer_

**Chapitre 1:La fin d'une aire**

**POV Hermione**

Je me trouvais au milieu du champ de bataille, les sorts fusaient, je lançais mes boucliers par pur réflexe. De fines cendres tombaient comme de la neige pour tout effacer. Le château faisait pale figure, la moitié était détruite et l'autre menaçait de tomber. Les corps jonchés le sol, parmi eux des élèves, des professeur, des amis. Tous détruit par un homme qui ne supportait pas les moldus. Juste pour la folie d'un individu qui se croyait supérieur au reste de l'humanité. Alors que le combat entre Harry et Voldemort allait commencer je vis une vision d'horreur. Le seul que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir mourir tomba. Mon amour, mon âme soeur allait mourir. Je criai:

-Drago!

Je me précipitai vers son corps tout en évitant les sorts et en en jetant par la même occasion. Je haïs cette guerre, ce mage noir et tous ses préjugés. Elle avait fait tant de ravage, volée tant de vie. Je me fis un passage dans les décombres, écartant les blessés et les morts. J'avais l'impression d'aller au ralenti , d'aller trop lentement. C'est au bout de cinq minutes que je pus enfin tomber à genou près de lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Je pleurai à grosses larmes en le voyant inerte. Il n'avait plus aucune réaction et ne bougeait plus.

-Je t'en pris Dray ne meurt pas! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me dit le regard triste:

-Mione, je t'en pris ne pleure pas, tu es bien plus belle avec un sourire. Il toussa violemment. Je vais mourir mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Non! Je t'interdis de dire cela, il faut que tu résistes, tu dois vivre! Tu m'entends Malfoy c'est un ordre!

Il sourit faiblement.

-Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours mais mon heure est venue. Il mit sa main sur mon visage. Promet moi que tu vivras une longue vie heureuse avec beaucoup d'enfants. Je sais que tu en as toujours rêvé.

Mes larmes coulaient le long de ma joue je faisais complètement abstraction du monde qui nous entourait.

-Non, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas d'un monde sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie.

-Promet le moi! Sil te plait, fit il dans un dernier effort.

-Je te le promet , dis je presque que dans un murmure.

-Merci. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors et son souffle s'arrêta.

-Non! Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je le secouai de toute mes forces. Mais rien ne se passa. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il était mort. Un long cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge. Je venais de perdre Drago pour toujours je ne le reverrai jamais plus. Il était parti. Quelque chose se réveilla alors en moi. Tout cela était de sa faute. Les mangemorts agissaient sous ses ordres. Drago avait été tué par l'un des leur.

Ma fureur me permis de me relever. Autour de moi ce n'était que combat et désolation. Les forces des ténèbres gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Non!Pensais-je. Je devais les détruire tous jusqu'aux dernier pour que sa mort ne soit pas vaine. Je vis alors Néville se battre avec McNair. Il perdait du terrain. Je lançais un Avada Kedavra qui atteint sa cible sans difficulté. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais tué une personne et le pire c'est que je ne ressentais aucun remord. Poussée par une rage folle je me mis à lancer sort sur sort chacun faisant un mort de plus au tableau des victimes. Tous sentiments m'avaient quitté depuis longtemps. Je n'avais plus peur de la mort la seule chose qui me poussait à me protéger était ma promesse. Je la tiendrai pour lui, pour nous. Mais pour cela Voldemort devait mourir. Je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié le combat. Je cherchais Harry des yeux et le trouvai protégé par une grande sphère. Elle englobait mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi. Ils luttaient tous les deux pour une cause, le bien et le mal.

«Avada Kedavra»

«Avada Kedavra»

Ils avaient prononcé en même temps leurs sort. La magie luttait pour déterminer lequel était le plus puissant. Chacun se donnait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si le sort touchait l'un de il mourait et l'autre gagnerait. Voldemort gagnait du terrain mais Harry résistait toujours. Alors que le combat sembla se terminer par la victoire du Lord, sa baguette se retourna contre lui et le plus grand mage noir s'écroula. Toute la foule criait de victoire et les mangemorts commençaient à s'éclipser.

-Harry! Je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras.

-Il est mort. Il est mort. Je me mis à sangloter doucement.

-Qui est mort Mione?

-Drago. Il est parti.

Mais pendant ce temps,une chose se passa,quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.J'entendis des cris et je me retournais pour faire face à un horrible spectacle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose?

-Je ne sais pas Hermione mais je suis sur qu'on va bientôt le savoir.

Une longue fumée noire sortait du corps de se moula en une longue trainée noire et se dirigea vers le corps le plus corps de regardais Harry qui me fit un signe de tête et je courus vers lui et arrivai à sa hauteur je le vis ouvrir les yeux,il était vivant!Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi.

-Mione!Je t'en supplie tue moi...Il...essaye de prendre le contrôle,je ..ne tiendrai pas balança sa baguette au loin.

-Qui?

-Voldemort.S'il te plait,il me regarda avec une grande détresse.

-Je suis si désolée mais je ne peux pas!Je ne peux pas te tuer Drago,je te croyais mort et je te retrouve ne supporterais pas de te perdre une deuxième fois.

-Sil te plait,je ne peux pas de vivre avec ça en moi...Son visage se déforma en un , petite Sang De Bourbe,vas tu tuer ton cher et tendre?Ce traitre de Drago a changé de camp par amour.L'amour est un sentiment pour les faibles la preuve il en est tout d'abord mort puis il perd le contrôle de son corps.C'est pathétique.

-Comment osez-vous?L'amour est quelque chose que vous ne connaitrez jamais car votre coeur est pourri.C'est une force que vous ne connaitrez jamais.

-Ah,Ah,Ah!Permet moi de douter de tes preuve,je suis l'homme le plus puissant et toi tu n'es qu'une saleté de sang de expression changea de le maintenant,il me regarda tendrement.N'oublies jamais que je t'aime.

Les larmes de mon désespoir coulaient et se répandaient sur le levai ma baguette et la pointa sur _Lui_.Après une longue hésitation je pris mon courage à deux main et criai:

«Avada Kedavra»

À peine finit,il s'écroula par terre,inerte.

-Je suis désolée si désolée!J'avais étais obligé de le tuer par la faute de Tom Elvis Jédusor. Voldemort n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt et rien d'autre,il ne fallait pas en avoir sombrai petit à petit dans mon inconscient puis je m'écroulais sur son cadavre pleurant toute les larmes de mon ne vint me chercher,ils savaient qu'ils ne le devaient pas car je devais faire mon deuil et me bout de longues heures ainsi passées je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.J'étais loin de me douter qu'à mon réveil plus rien ne serait jamais pareille.

**Voilà!J'espère que vous avez apprécier!Je souhaite juste me prévenir que niveau de mes publications,je ne serais pas très réguliè j'ai deux trois chapitres en réserve,ils vont arriver vite mais après je ne garantis rien.**

**Si vous voulez connaitre la suite je souhaiterai avoir un minimum de 5 reviews!Alors maintenant,vous savez toutes quoi faire^^**

**Elen412**


End file.
